The Strange New Enemies or Friends?
by Miroke
Summary: This is about how three saiyan space pods land on earth and Trunks, Pan and Goten meet the three saiyans who come out of them and they find out that not all saiyans were bad. Please R/R
1. Default Chapter

****

Dragonball Z/GT

The Strange New Enemies or Friends?

Chapter One - Enter Koneko, Tokala and Giatoka

The sun was shining and the wind was barely blowing which made the leaves on the trees fall because it was changing into autumn. Trunks, Goten, and Pan where sitting in the middle of a meadow after their sparring and were looking up at the sky. The world seemed to be so quiet and peaceful but all of that was about to change with three simple space pods that were headed for the planet earth. Unaware of the arriving danger the three lay resting enjoying the peaceful day of the first day of autumn. And then Trunks and Goten sensed it the power of three other beings but they couldn't tell what. They sat up and looked around to see if they could find it but could not find where it was coming from and at that moment in another part of the forest three sayian space pods land. Three young sayian females appear from the pods. One had light brown hair that is cut short and she has blue eyes she seemed to be about in her late teens her name was Tokala. The second girl had long raven black hair that went down past her waist and her bangs had light blue tints in them, she had violet eyes and she also seemed to be in her teens as well and her name was Koneko. The last one had blondish brown hair that was put up in a loose ponytail and she had green eyes she also seemed to be in her teens just like the other two beside her and her name was Giatoka. All three had their sayian tails and they had them wrapped around their waist firmly and they looked at the landscape and a light smiled escaped their lips. 

"So this is the planet earth huh, doesn't look like much." The girl with raven black hair said as she looked around and noticed small birds flying and singing and different types of wildlife scampering around the forest. 

"Now, now Koneko we came here for a reason not to look at scenery so lets not get all judgmental." The girl with short light brown hair said and smirked at her friend standing next to her watching a deer run from something that it sensed as a treat. 

"Well I don't like this planet it's nothing but a stupid mud ball so lets hurry and get what we came for and go I don't want to stay any longer than I have to. Ok Tokala." The girl with blondish brown hair said and walked up next to her friend even closer so she could look at her face. 

*Meanwhile back with Trunks, Goten and Pan*

"Did you feel that Goten?" Trunks asked as he stood up and looked around to see if he could determine which direction the source of the energy was coming from. 

"Yea what the heck was it?" Goten asked as he also got up and looked around trying to find the source of the strange energy they had sensed. 

Pan also jumped up from the ground and looked around she had sensed it also but not as much as Goten and Trunks had. "Where was it coming from?" Pan asked as she looked around just as the other two were doing and then she noticed a look of total shock on Goten and Trunks' faces. "What's wrong you guys?" Pan asked and followed their gazes over to the edge of the forest where she saw three young sayian girls standing looking at them. Two of the girls had their hands on their hips and the other one had her arms crossed looking at them with a smirk on her face. 

"So there are some sayians on this worthless planet. Oh no wait your not sayians your half sayians aren't you." Tokala said and smirked at Trunks and Goten who had their fists clenched along with their teeth waiting for one of the three-saiyan girls to attack them. 

"Look at them Tokala they look like they are ready to fight someone may I?" Koneko asked and smirked as she looked at Goten who just swallowed hard when she blew him a kiss. 

"No Koneko we are here for a reason and it's not so you can have fun with this little half saiyan." Tokala said and turned to look at her friend.

"Oh all right." Koneko said and turned away from Tokala and crossed her arms.

Tokala just turned away from Koneko and sighed. "You really need to grow up Koneko." Tokala said.

"Yea Koneko you should learn..." Giatoka started to say but was cut off by Tokala.

"You're just as bad Giatoka in fact your worse." Tokala said and glared over at Giatoka who was looking at her in a stunned way.

"What do you mean? I'm a hell of a lot more mature than she is." Giatoka said and pointed over at Koneko. 

"Ha that's a funny thought you actually being mature than me that's almost as funny as saying that you're stronger than I am." Koneko said and started to laugh and then she knocked a ki blast away that Giatoka had sent her way. "See what I mean Giatoka." Koneko said and smirked at Giatoka who was just extremely pissed off at this point. 

"Why you!" Giatoka yelled and charged for Koneko.

"Not again." Tokala said and put her hand on her face and sighed at her friend's stupidity.

Pan, Trunks and Goten just watched the Koneko and Giatoka fight but it was not a real fight because if it were Koneko would kill Giatoka in one second.

"Uh shouldn't you stop them?" Goten asked as he watched the two girls fight. 

"Na Giatoka will finally get tired in a minute and sit down and cool off." Tokala said and sat down on a rock that was near her waiting for her friends to stop their stupid little fight.

Finally after about half an hour Giatoka finally fell to the ground tired. And Tokala had gotten to know Pan, Trunks and Goten and told them their mission and why they had come to earth in the first place. 

"So do you finally give up Giatoka?" Koneko asked as she landed in front of Giatoka with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face. 

"For now." Was all Giatoka said as she tired to catch her breath.

"Oh ok." Koneko said and turned and walked over to Trunks and sat down beside him. 

Trunks just looked at her. She was well built and she had a great figure. Her saiyan body suit that she wore fit her body perfect. Koneko looked over at Trunks looking at her and smiled at him and moved her tail from around her waist and rubbed his arm with it. Trunks blushed and kind of jumped when he felt her tail brush against his arm. Trunks looked down at his arm and then back up at Koneko. She just smiled at him and winked. 

Tokala had noticed what her friend was doing and shook her head. "Koneko leave the poor boy alone." Tokala said and looked at her friend.

"Ah I was just having a little fun with him." Koneko said and smiled sweetly at Trunks and then she got up and walked over to a tree and leaned on it. 

"Sorry about that Trunks she just does things like that when she sees a cute guy and I'm not going to lie your really cute. I've never seen anyone with sayian blood that ever had the color of eyes that you have there beautiful." Tokala said and smiled sweetly at Trunks.

Trunks just smiled back. _Oh great I have two saiyan girls after me and why aren't they bugging Goten? He's part saiyan to._ Trunks wondered to himself as he glanced over at Tokala and then over at Koneko. 

"Is something wrong Trunks?" Pan asked when she noticed him looking from the two girls. 

"Oh no nothings wrong Pan." Trunks said and turned and looked at her and smiled. 

"Ok I was just wondering because you kept looking from Tokala to Koneko." Pan said and then turned back to Tokala to talk again. 

__

I wonder why she rubbed her tail against my arm? I mean I'm half saiyan but I have no clue about my heritage except the name and the name of the planet. Trunks thought as he turned and looked up at some clouds that seemed to be moving even faster than they should. 

"I never knew saiyan girls were so cute." Trunks heard someone say in almost a whisper and turned to see Goten talking to him. 

"What do you mean cute?" Trunks asked and looked at his friend. 

"Well look at Tokala she's absolutely beautiful and so is that other girl Koneko and plus they are great fighters why don't you go over there and talk to Koneko I think she likes you." Goten said and laughed a little when Trunks started to blush lightly at his words. 

"No thank you we've already talked." Trunks said and turned to look back up at the clouds and then his gaze drifted over to Koneko who was also looking up at the sky in thought until she felt Trunks' gaze on her and she turned and looked at him and smiled sweetly. 

__

I wonder what he's thinking about? Koneko asked herself in thought as she turned her gaze away from Trunks and back to the sky. _It's so beautiful I don't see how Giatoka could call it a mud ball, I mean the sky and the air is so relaxing._ Koneko thought as she inhaled a breath of air in and then she exhaled and opened her eyes to see Trunks walking over to her. _Oh great._ Koneko thought as she lightly blushed at her words in side her head. 

Trunks walked over to the tree she was leaning up against and leaned up against it next to her and turned his gaze up to the sky. "It's beautiful isn't it?" Trunks said and turned to look at Koneko to see what her answer would be. 

"Yes it is especially after a long time in space." Koneko said and turned to look at Trunks and smiled at him and then turned her gaze to the ground to try and hide her blush. 

Trunks just looked at her closer and noticed the blue tints in her bangs. "Is that your natural color of hair?" Trunks asked as he took his hand and brush some of the blue tinted hair out of Koneko's eyes.

"Oh yea my mother had black hair tinted with blue and my hair ended up having blue tints as well." Koneko said and started to blush a little more but yet she was starting to forget about the blush on her face when she looked into Trunks' blue eyes.

****

Author's Note: Ok I know that's not a great place to end but I was just wondering if I should continue this story or just stop writing on it. It was just something I came up with in my spare time. So please R/R and tell me what you think 

Thanks Monoko Youkai


	2. Vegeta Meets The Three Saiyans

****

The Strange New Enemies or Friends?

Chapter Two 

Vegeta meets the three new saiyans

Trunks had talked to Koneko about her family and his family and when she heard Vegeta's name she flinched a little. 

"What's wrong?" Trunks asked when he noticed her tensing up a little at his father's name. 

"Uh do you remember when Tokala told you that we were on earth to carry out a mission?" Koneko asked and turned to look at Trunks with a look of a little bit of fear in her eyes. 

"Yes Koneko what's the matter?" Trunks asked and put his hand on her cheek to try and comfort her but it only made her blush even more than she had been so Trunks just smiled and removed his hand from her cheek. "You can tell me. I mean I know we haven't known each other long but I feel like I've known you for years." Trunks said and smiled sweetly at Koneko who was now looking down at the ground trying to figure out a way to tell him what she had to do to him. 

"Uh well you see our mission was to...Uhm how do I tell you this?" Koneko questioned herself as she turned to look at Trunks. 

"Well don't worry what ever it is I won't get mad I promise." Trunks said and smiled at Koneko sweetly and looked into her eyes which just made her break into tears. 

"Oh Trunks I was sent here to kidnap the Prince of Saiyans and bring him back to the other saiyans that we are with up in space." Koneko said and threw herself at him and started to cry into his chest. 

Trunks just looked down at her and embraced her loving because he really didn't know what to do and hugging her was the only thing he could think to do and then he felt her tail wrap around his waist and tighten. 

"I'm so sorry Trunks. I mean the saiyans I know are ruthless and they don't really care for any one except them selves and." Koneko tried to say through sobs but was cut of f when Trunks tightened his grip on her. 

"Don't worry you can stay at my house along with your friends." Trunks spoke in almost a whisper into Koneko's ear. 

"But they will come looking for us if we don't come back." Koneko said in a worried tone as she pulled away from Trunks and looked up at his face with a clear expression of worry on her face as tears fell down her cheeks. 

"Don't worry if they show up I won't let them take you and neither will my friends Goku, Gohan, and Goten. My father will even probably try to stop them if he knows you don't want to go with them." Trunks said and smiled down at her that made her smile a little at him and giggle at the look on his face. 

"Thank you Trunks you the only person with saiyan blood whom had actually been nice to me besides my friends Tokala and Giatoka." Koneko said and laid her head on his chest with her eyes closed.

"Come on lets go back to my house, you and your friends can get some new clothes and clean up and also meet my parents Bulma and of course Vegeta." Trunks said and pulled away from Koneko and started to walk over to the others with Koneko's hand in his. 

"So I take it that you guys talked after all uh Trunks?" Goten asked with a mischievous smile on his and winked at Trunks, which made Koneko blush at his meaning, by it. 

"Tokala do you and your friend Giatoka want to come back to my house so you can clean up and get some new clothes because if your going to stay on earth you can't wear your saiyan uniforms all the time and it will make my little sister very happy to get to go shopping for three teenage girls." Trunks said and smiled at the thought of how happy his little sister Bra would be when she found out she got to pick the clothes out for three very beautiful young girls. 

"Ok lets get going." Goten said and smiled at Tokala and Giatoka who were sitting next to him. 

*Two or three hours later* 

Trunks, Tokala, Koneko, Goten, Giatoka and Pan landed in front of Capsule Corp. and Trunks walked over to the door and opened it for Koneko, Tokala and Giatoka and even Pan who walked in behind Giatoka. 

"This place is amazing." Giatoka said as she looked around in total amazement at how spacey the house was. 

"Thank you." Trunks said in a polite tone and walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator and grabbed a soda for each of his guests and threw them all one which they caught with no problem because after all they all had either full saiyan blood or at least a quarter of it in their veins. 

"What is this?" Giatoka asked as she eyed the soda can in her hand cautiously like it was a bomb about to explode or something. And then she looked over at Tokala and Koneko who were drinking theirs like they had seen a soda before which she knew they hadn't because they had been together their entire lives and if she hadn't she knew they hadn't. 

"It's called a soda you open it like this." Goten said and walked over to Giatoka and showed her how to open the drink and then he started to talk to her about the different flavors there were and so Tokala, Koneko, Trunks and Pan walked into the living room and sat down on the couch and Trunks turned on the TV and Tokala and Koneko jumped ten feet into the air and then they hit the floor hard. 

"Warn me next time to just click something on Trunks." Tokala said as she rubbed her sore butt and glared at Trunks.

"Yea Trunks damn my ass hurts." Koneko whined as she also rubbed her sore butt and got up off the ground and glared at Trunks. 

"Sorry." Was all Trunks said as he suppressed the laughter through his hands.

"It's not funny!" Koneko yelled and put her hands on her hips and her tail started swishing violently. 

"Ok ok I'm sorry it was just that I never seen a saiyan get so scared of a TV before." Trunks said and laughed a little until Tokala got up and glared at him the same way Koneko was. 

"What's all the yelling about in here damnit?" A man's voice asked as he entered the room and every one turned around to see a well built man standing in the door way looking at them. He had dark black hair and black eyes that had their attention on Tokala and Koneko. "And who the hell are they hey wait a minute their saiyans!" The man whose name was Vegeta said and stared at the girls in shock at first but then it just turned into a pissed off look after a while. 

"Oh sorry father this is Tokala and Koneko." Trunks said and pointed at them when he said their names and smiled at his father. 

****

Author's Note: Ok I know this is a short chapter but I just couldn't think of much to write in this chapter but I promise that the next chapter will be a lot longer^_^ Anyway I hope you like it and please R/R

Thanks Monoko Youkai~_^


End file.
